sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Sinclair
| cityofbirth = Red Deer, Alberta | countryofbirth = Canada | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Toronto FC | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2012-2017 2017-2018 2018- | clubs = Little Rouge RivalSport Toronto FC | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2010-2017 | nationalteam = Canada | nationalcaps(goals) = 6 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Benjamin "Ben" Sinclair (born October 27, 1984) is a Canadian professional soccer player who plays as a goalkeeper for Toronto FC in Major League Soccer. Prior to joining TFC in 2018, Sinclair spent five and a half years playing in St. Gregory, with stints at Little Rouge (now Petit-Rouge) and RivalSport. Sinclair was born in Red Deer, Alberta. His cousin, Jebb, is a two-time World Cup representative for the Canada national rugby union team. Club career Little Rouge In the summer of 2012, Sinclair traveled to St. Gregory in the hope of finding a club in that country's off-season. He met with three other clubs before ultimately signing a two-year contract with Little Rouge. He beat out incumbent Adam Bonenfant for the starting job in preseason and made his debut for the club on October 6, 2012. Following the club's promotion, Sinclair started every League A game for Little Rouge during the 2013-14 and 2014-15 seasons, setting a record for most consecutive league starts by a Rouge player until he suffered a broken pinky finger during a match against Banks City on December 1, 2015. He stayed in the game as the team had used all three substitutions, but missed that weekend's away match at Zane Hills, ending his streak of consecutive starts at 99. He also missed the following week's SGFA Cup third round tie at FC Chapman. Clifton Kahanamoku started both games in Sinclair's absence. Sinclair returned from injury on December 20, making 5 saves to help Rouge to a 2-1 away win over Port St. Christopher Pirates. RivalSport Interest in Sinclair was reported to have begun before the end of the 2016-17 season, even before Rouge were relegated. After meeting with at least two other League A clubs, Sinclair joined top flight newcomers RivalSport – the team he had lost to in the playoffs just two months prior – on July 18, 2017, for an undisclosed fee. He signed a one-year deal with an option to extend if RivalSport survive relegation from the 2017-18 League A season. Sinclair started RivalSport's season opener on September 30, the club's first-ever League A match, but suffered a 2-1 defeat to Forest United. He helped the club to their first top-flight win on October 27, making five saves in a 2-1 win over Starrs County, but missed the team's trip to Zane Hills on December 1 after suffering a wrist injury in training three days earlier. Michael Mrabet started in goal against the Bullfrogs and recorded RivalSport's first League A shutout in a 0-0 draw. Sinclair also sat out the team's SGFA Cup match the following week, but was back in the starting lineup on December 17 against Swifton Athletic. Sinclair's first clean sheet for RivalSport came on January 10, 2018, as the Scorpions defeated Manorham 2-0, a result which lifted them to 11th on the table and kept them clear of the relegation zone. Toronto FC Despite Sinclair's positive start to the season with RivalSport, he was sold for an undisclosed fee on January 22, 2018, to defending MLS champions, Toronto FC, who were seeking to add depth at goalkeeper behind Alex Bono. Category:Player pages Category:RivalSport F.C. players Category:FC 1971 Petit-Rouge players Category:Players no longer with SGFA clubs Category:People from Canada